


If Sweeney Todd met Johnny Depp....

by FredrickChiliton3



Category: Celebrities - Fandom, Sweeney Todd (2007), crossovers - Fandom, tim burton - Fandom
Genre: Burton knew, Celebrities, Character meeting Actor, Crossover, Dark, Dark Comedy, Falling In Love, Multi, Realization, Shock & Awe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9275501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FredrickChiliton3/pseuds/FredrickChiliton3
Summary: hellooo! and welcome to my first story please do comment of fav! And now ever wonder what would happen if the infamous demon barber of fleet street met the famous actor who played him?And read my story at daviantart TheWolfDepp





	1. If Sweeney Todd met Johnny Depp chapter one

If Sweeney Tood met Johnny Depp-chapter one: Anniversary 

Johnny's pov  
````````````````````````` ```````````````````  
It was a unusual dark cloudy evening,when I stepped out of the plane in London it looked like dark gloom had passed over it. 'strange.' i though as i grabbed my luggage from the airport carrier. What I am doing in London you ask well it was all thanks to Tim. Tim as in Tim Burton:my director,friend and boss. what's my name you ask? Its very famous known all around the world it's Johnny. As in Johnny Depp the actor. And Tim brought me here for the anniversary of Sweeney Todd:the demon barber of fleet street. Little did I know what was going to happen...

Stay tuned for part two


	2. Chapter two-mystery point of view

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's nearing the anniversary and someone wants it to be over already meanwhile a Confused and worried depp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well thank yoooou who ever is reading this and my new friend of course! And now on with the show..**

Ch.2  
...........,.........,.............,.......,........  
??????? Pov.  
\-------------------------------------///  
'Why? WHY ME!! Why not someone Else???!' I thought as I looked at the pitiful sight below. "Why??! Me??!!!" I yelled as I paced back and forth. "Blasted people don't leave!! With their stupid technology and their blasted screaming!!!" I snarled. 'Calm down get a hold of yourself.' I reminded me. Soon it will be over...soon....  
\-------------Meanwhile w/ Johnny.....  
It's been two days and I couldn't find Tim anywhere. 'Where could he be?' I thought as I opened my window and started down at the beautiful sight below. I sighed and closed my window then laid in bed. 'Just calm down Johnny, it will be fun what's the worst that can happen?' I as thought as I drifted to sleep.

Oooooohhh! He going to be surprised!! And who do you thing the mystery pov. Is? Please comment,fav and stay turned for ch.3!!! Bye my little pies!!


	3. It's time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweeney gets a call it's time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here what you all been waiting for part one of the meeting!  
> For my friend who loves Sweeney Todd as much as I do!  
> ...................................................

Sweeney's pov   
\----------------  
"Mista T! Phone for ya!" Called miss Lovett as she handed him his cell phone not just any phone an iPhone 4. "Blasted phone,woman,  
Technology." He growled as he took his phone and pressed it to his ear.  
"Yes this is todd." He answered annoyed. "He's here,Sweeney and it's time you meet." Said the caller then hung up. Sweeney stayed that until miss Lovett opened the door to his shop. "Who was that dearie?" She asked curiously as she walk towards him. "Nothing my pet,it's time.

\-------/-//-----/////--------

Who do u think was the man on the phone and what time is it?


	4. The meeting part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny stumbles upon the pie shop as a nervous and angry Sweeney was preparing to meet him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howl-Ello I'm baaaack and I'm very sorry to those that I didn't chat up with well and to part 4--------------------------------------->

The meeting part 2  
/////::::::::::///////

Johnny's pov  
\-----------------------

'It's been days I haven't found Tim maybe it's time to go back.' I thought as I walked along London. I looked up and stopped as I noticed a sign:a street sign reading"Fleet Street." 'Hmmm. Fleet Street....why does that ring a bell?' I thought as I started to walked down the street carefully. It was still gloomy and rainy as I stopped dead in my tracks. "No no no I-it can't be-" I whispered to myself as I stared at it:a pie shop. No the PIE SHOP if this is a joke Tim done to far. I growled underneath my breath as I walked to it. 

Sweeney's pov  
\-------------------  
I paced more quickly and tried to slow my heartbeat. Who would've thought me. The Demon Barber Of Fleet Street. Nervous. I scoffed yet still paced like a mad man. 'Why why why now of all times,places, people?!!' I hissed to myself. "Get it together Sweeney for heavens sake your not gonna die!"again. Hissed. "He's a person-" *ding-dong!* 'oh on he's here!'I thought as I looked down to see him:Johnny depp:the very man that portrayed me walk in to my shop.  
I went back combed my hair,strighten my clothes and make sure that no traces of my customers remained before taking a deep sigh. Then I opened the door slowly as I went downstairs to meet him thankful that blasted woman who here to meet him too.

Well sorry if it was bad well I'm back and please comment on my story and I missed us my little pies!!!!!


End file.
